Laven: What Do You Make of This Situation?
by TannerUzumaki
Summary: Allen and Lavi, you will go to a high school, look for a helper of the earl, and take him into custody, while posed as girls.” With hormones, Master Cross and changing back into your boy body by night, how will Allen and Lavi handle this mission?Lemon s


This may sound weird but I think it will be three parts? Weird number I know, but I'm feeling the three!

(I PROMISE THIS IS YAOI!! IT IS NOT YURI! BOYXBOY WILL OCCUR!! BE PATIENT, AS I HAVE FORMED A PLOT. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING)

**Unless it is a classmate or someone of the school talking I will refer to Allen and Lavi as he, him, etc.**

_**---Shoutouts to Hailey, Julie, Jenny, Sara. Hope you guys like it!---**_

Allen yawned; blinked his sleepy grey eyes open and ran his hands through his white hair. He arched his back and stretched in bed, relishing in the fact that he didn't have a mission as of yet. He was just about to get up when a red bullet flew into the room and jumped right on top of him, surprising a squeak out of him.

Lavi Bookman had a shit-eating grin on his face and blew at the hair that kept falling in his face. "You awake yet Allen?" Lavi rolled over and lay beside Allen, awaiting a response.

Allen frowned, "Well if I wasn't I would have been after that!" Allen tried not to laugh and failed as Lavi pouted. "It's okay Lavi. So what's up?"

Lavi perked up and tried again, unsuccessfully to blow his cascade of red hair out of his startling emerald green eyes. "Well, I was waiting for you to get up so we could get ready together. We have a mission at noon."

Oh a mission! Allen was actually excited to get out of the order, considering he hadn't in quite some time. "So, our briefing is at twelve, which gives me little time to eat…" Allen frowned when Lavi laughed.

"Oh, Allen. I already had Jerry cook up lots of food for you, don't worry! So, let's get going!" Lavi hopped out of the bed and almost ran right into Kanda.

"Get out of my way." Kanda's menacing glare was enough to make the bravest man in the world pee his pants. Lavi however, used to such a glare, didn't even flinch. "Hey, Yu! What're you doing in Allen's room?"

"Don't call me that. I'll cut off all your hair! And I'm in Moyashi's room because I want to talk to him about something."(1) Kanda said.

"The name's Allen!" Allen yelled from the bed and frowned at Kanda. "What do you want Bakanda?"(2)

"I want the idiot rabbit here to leave so we can talk in private." Kanda glared at Lavi whose facial features fell into a frown.

"Fine. Allen, I'll be waiting in the washroom." Lavi walked out and closed the door behind him.

"So, what do you want, Kanda?" Allen asked as he got out of bed and grabbed new boxers from his drawer.

Kanda was trying to look anywhere but at the boy only clad in his boxers. "Well, when you get back from your mission you will be training with me. I need to increase Mugen's (3) attacks and a good way to do that would be to battle against a parasitic type such as yourself."

Allen turned around and smirked evilly. "Who said I was going to accept that Bakanda?"

Kanda looked taken aback, then his face turned dark and he growled. "You don't have a choice Moyashi."

"It's Allen!"

"Like I care?!" Kanda was about to whip out Mugen when Lavi came back into the room with his mouth foaming from the toothpaste he had on his teeth.

"Ont Ouh Allo!" (Don't touch Allen) He put his hands on his hips and glared, even as his eyes burned, telling him he needed to spit out the toothpaste.

"Che, whatever. You _will_ train with me Moyashi." As Kanda left Allen yelled. "No I won't! And it's Allen!"

"at appene?" (what happened?) Lavi asked with concern.

Allen snorted a laugh. "Go spit out your toothpaste Lavi. I'll be there in a sec." Lavi left the room again and Allen was all alone as he changed.

'That was just too much to take in for one morning,' Allen thought with a smile curving his lips.

"Wait. So why couldn't you get Lenalee to do this?" Lavi asked, bright red, while Allen beside him was in far worse condition. He had his mouth handing open and it didn't look like he would recover his mentality.

"Not my Lenalee! Not in a school full of pervert boys! I have to protect her innocence and I don't mean her dark boots either! What if she wants to get married to one of those perverts?" Komui again, not caring for the welfare of the boy exorcists, ranted on about his precious Lenalee.

"Oh, brother, I would like to go on this mission. Poor Lavi and Allen are not going to want to…you know…" She cringed and looked empathetically at the prude English boy whose mouth was still agape.

"Komui. Can you imagine Allen doing this mission? I think he will die of embarrassment!" Lavi added, face still red.

"It must be done! Miranda is already on a mission which leaves, you, Allen and Kanda." Komui smirked.

"Lenalee and Kanda would be the best choices for this! Please reconsider Komui!" Lavi ran over to Komui and dropped to his knees. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Komui's evil smile made Lavi's skin crawl but he nodded awaiting his fate.

"Even…wash Bookman's feet?" Komui's evil grin almost split his face as he watched Lavi's features fall into a disgusted look.

"P-panda's feet! AH GOD NO! NEVER!" Lavi cringed.

"Then looks like this mission is a go. Allen and Lavi, you will go to a high school, look for a helper of the earl, and take him into custody, while posed as _girls_."

Lavi poked the female looking creature beside him and was surprised to get a reaction out of her. "Lavi! I can't believe Komui is making us do this!" Allen sobbed into his hands, which led to his make-up running. Lenalee tut-ted and set to work on fixing it, _again_.

"It's not so bad…" Lavi looked down at his body suit and felt like crying. Komui and the scientists had long ago made specialty suits that could disguise guys as girls and vice-versa. They were thinking that they would come in handy for some missions; in this case they did.

Lavi's body was basically not his own. The only features that he kept were his green eyes, red hair and long legs. He was given huge boobs, extensions for his hair and girly lips, rendering him a red-headed bombshell. The short uniform kilt and blazer that he was forced to wear screamed, "look at me boys!" He was scared he would be raped on the first day.

Allen on the other hand was the cutest thing Lavi had ever laid eyes on. He was a short, like usual, with gray extensions in his hair, thick long lashes, and pink pouty lips. His figure had almost no boobs but was sexy in its slimness. Lavi wanted to wrap his arms around Allen's little waist and bury his face in Allen's soft locks.

Shocked by the thoughts he was having, Lavi gazed out the window to try and get a better view of the school as they drove in. He almost jumped out of the car when Allen's soft hand touched his shoulder. "You'll be in all my classes, right Lavi?"

"Uh…I'm not sure. We will have to see what the order has in store for us…" Lavi said uneasily. Truthfully he had taken a look at the schedual and realized that he was only in two of Allen's classes. The other's they would have to fend for themselves.

"Brother has finally agreed to let me attend this school as well. I convinced him that it would be better if there were at least three of us." Lenalee grinned when Allen and Lavi's faces lit up.

"So, we don't have to dress as girls?" Lavi grabbed Lenalee's hands and his eyes sparkled.

"…Well…no you still have to…" Lenalee hesitantly retracted her hands when Lavi's face fell. "It's only because we need to get close to the person who is helping the Earl. The order was led to believe that it was a teenage boy…"

"It's not fair…" Allen whined. He was beginning to think that he would rather be with his Master Cross, but then discarded the idea. Such thoughts would only lead to bad things.

"Now that I remember Komui said that there were three surprises awaiting us…I wonder if that was one of them. " Lavi rubbed his chin in thought and looked to Allen when the car stopped. "Are you ready Allen?"

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess?" Allen was careful not to reveal his girly underwear as he exited the car and stood, gaping at the size of the school.

The massive pillars that encompassed the entrance shone gold in the sunlight, an overwhelming presence indeed. Lavi was starstruck and only came to when the school's principal patted him on the arm.

"It's nice to finally meet the three women from the order. As fellow supporters of the Black Order we welcome you. My name is Principal Henry Paul. You lovely girls can call me Henry." The principal—despite Lavi's shocked face—grabbed Lavi's hand and kissed it lightly, smiling up at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lenalee Lee, this is Lavi Bookman and…" Lenalee's eyes widened as she realized she had given Lavi his boy name, she tried to continue, acting unruffled, "And this is Allena Walker."

"Such unusual names, but very pretty indeed. Yes Lavi, Lenalee and Allena you are welcome to come and take a tour of the school if you wish it." The principal smiled at Lavi and his hand lingered on Lavi's shoulder.

"Uh thank you so much for your offer, but we have previously taken a tour. We will just find our classes, thank you." Lavi squirmed under the principal's gaze and sighed in relief when he nodded his head and took off towards his office.

"Why must the pervert men hit on _me?_ I'm not even really a woman!" Lavi pouted and hugged Allen for support.

"Lavi you have a figure to _die_ for," Lenalee said with a jealous smile.

Lavi blushed. "But it's not _real!_ Anyway, I cannot believe we forgot about the names. The order even went as far as to higher our voices a couple octaves and we forget something as simple as _names!_" Lavi scolded himself in Bookman's place.

"Don't worry, your name can be used as a girl's I guess, but good think I corrected Allen's." Lenalee smiled at them reassuringly and said in a whisper. "We need to look for the cameras in the school so we don't get caught doing something we don't want anyone to see."

"That's true. Though I don't think we have time before our classes, Lenalee." Allen chimed in. He was having a hard time concentrating because he was staring at Lavi. He liked Lavi's figure and thought that it was hot but he couldn't help but feel sad not to see his friend's boy body.

"True. We'll examine while we are in class and the breaks in-between when we have to go to our other classes," Lavi said thoughtfully.

"Good idea. By the way, do you have a background story for the eyepatch?" Allen asked with a smile.

"It's correcting the vision on my other eye because I have a stigmatism." Lavi smiled and tapped his head, bragging about his smartness.

"Okay, so let's get to our first class, are we all together?" Allen asked, looking at Lavi for the schedule.

"I have Math…" Lenalee said in a sad voice.

"Me too! Lavi?" Allen looked over at the sad rabbit.

"I have Drama…" Lavi pretended to cry and waved the other two goodbye as he went to find his class. He had a bad feeling about being left alone but was glad that the other two weren't. They would probably be eaten alive.

Lavi opened the door to a huge stage which had a group of kids sitting in a circle in the center. They all turned to look at him and most of the boys failed to keep their tongues from dropping on the floor. Lavi self consciously walked over to the teacher's desk and told her his name.

"Okay class. This is a new student who will be joining us today. Her name is Lavi. You can take a seat, Lavi. We were just about to begin improvisation."

Lavi grabbed a chair beside a short brown haired boy who smiled and said his name was Tom. He sat a little too close for comfort, but he at least was friendly, Lavi thought. Handsome as well, black hair and blue eyes under dark brows, a striking combination.

The class had started uneventful but near the middle, when Lavi found himself dozing off, the teacher called on him. "Lavi, I know it's your first day, but why don't you give improv a try? I'm sure that you would be good at it."

"Oh, no Miss, I really wouldn't. I think you should give other people a chance!" Lavi quickly tried to get himself out of acting, but the teacher just shook her head until he stood up.

"Why would like to join Lavi in an improv skit?" Tom quickly stood up beside Lavi and he began the skit.

"Oh, my love. Your emerald eyes get prettier each day. Won't you come with me away somewhere? Let's finally get married my love!" The Tom kid was an exceptional actor and Lavi blushed as the implications ran through his head.

"Oh, but Tom, I just couldn't!" Lavi eyes widened as Tom took his hand and pulled him close; holding Lavi's back lightly as he did so.

"You could my love, you definitely could. Think about it baby, we'll make history!" Tom smiled when Lavi gaped at him, not knowing what to say.

"Uh…" Lavi quickly thought about it and smiled as he pulled away from Tom. "But Tom…I have someone else that I love!"

Tom looked taken aback and quickly recovered. "Who is it? I must know!"

"His name is Allen and he's ten times the man you'll ever be!" There were several giggles around the class as Lavi said this and he earned some _looks_ from the males.

"He will never love you as much as I do! You will regret it the minute you leave my loving arms." Tom glared at Lavi, awaiting his response.

"I was never in love with you Tom and I will regret nothing! Farewell." Lavi walked back to his seat and was shocked to hear the applause from his classmates. Tom sat down back beside him and laughed. "Great acting! That was a lot of fun."

"Yeah. Same to you!" Lavi thought that he might enjoy this class after all.

Allen shifted nervously and glanced at the clock for the tenth time. He was never any good and coming into a Math room in the middle of a semester was something regrettable and stupid. He knew that he would fail the class for sure, or have to work extra hard to keep up his grades. 'Why couldn't I have had drama? At least stupid Lavi can do math!' Allen thought while rolling his eyes.

Lenalee wasn't struggling like he was but she was doing alright with the math problems. Unlike Master Cross, with Allen, Komui had cared about Lenalee's education and was wise to keep it up even in the midst of exorcist training.

Allen shivered when his arm was brushed yet again by the creep beside him. The guy was all smiles as he reached over for Allen's ruler. 'I wonder why people just assume they can use my stuff,' Allen thought harshly as he glared—non-effectively—at the boy beside him. The boy just rubbed his acne scarred face and set about picking his nose.

Allen shrunk away and raised his hand. "Can I go to the infirmary please Miss Ricking?"

"What seems to be the matter Allena?" The teacher looked down her nose at him disapprovingly.

Allen frowned. "I have a stomach ache."

"Oh I see. Well be on your way and make sure to read chapter 10 if you go home." Miss Ricking walked back to her desk and Allen pointedly gave Lenalee a look to show that he was suffering.

Lenalee nodded to him and mouthed, "See you at lunch."

Once Allen reached the infirmary—after checking all the cameras in the hallway—he sighed a breath of relief. He really wasn't lying when he said that he had a stomach ache. He was so hungry he couldn't stand it and the school had no time for snacks.

Allen walked into the surprisingly spacious room that had five hospital beds and five chairs; two were occupied. He surveyed the room and came to the conclusion that the school was rich indeed. He hoped that that wasn't because of the Earl's influence. HE knew that the Earl had a lot of money; in order for the school to be rich it was obviously someone high up who was corrupt. He hoped he was wrong.

"Hello, idiot disciple. I'm your first surprise." A voice came from behind Allen, sending a shiver up his spine. He gulped, not only had the voice surprise him but he recognized it which made his skin crawl and his stomach turn. His suspicions had become a sinking reality when he turned around and came face to face with Master Cross.

"Master…how are you?" Allen's fake smile felt frozen on his face. 'What is Master doing here?'

"I know you're wondering what I'm doing here, idiot disciple. I am the school's nurse." Master cross smiled at Allen's expression.

Allen lip twitched as he decided whether he wanted to laugh or cry. "What a surprise…I thought you were busy with another mission…ahahah…."

"Nope. I decided to come help you kids here. Where is the lovely Lenalee, you know you shouldn't leave her alone…"

"She's with Lavi, Master. Anyway I suddenly feel better so I'm going to go now…" Allen turned to leave but was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder.

"You know Allen, with you dressed like this I kind of want to…" Allen quickly covered his ears and raced towards the door, only to be stopped again.

Cross whispered gravely, "Allen, when you find out anything you have to come and report it to me. I already have my suspicions but I would like to take my time with this one. I think there is a lot more here going on than some high-school helper of the Earl."

"Got it. I'll do my best." Allen left with his head whirling. Who could be helping out the Earl in this school? And why was his Master hitting on him?

"I was asked out five times, my ass was grabbed six times and I was whistled at fifteen times! I hate being a girl! Lenalee is this what you have to go through?" At the busy lunch table Lavi whispered harshly to his friends. He cringed when guys that he recognized from his drama class and his second period whistled at him. "Make that sixteen."

"Oh Lavi, it'll be okay. Though, no one at the order ever does anything like that to me." Lenalee smiled at Lavi, confused as to why he was being so sexually harassed.

Allen covered his lips from Lenalee's view and mouths to Lavi, "Komui."

Lavi's eyes widened in understanding and he went back to eating his meal. "My second period isn't as bad I guess because it has to be quieter, plus I love science!"

"Lenalee and I got lucky. We have all four classes together! Math was terrible, but co-ed gym was definitely fun. They put Lenalee and me on the same team for dodge ball." Allen smiled over at her.

"They didn't stand a chance," she finished for him. "Anyway, at least we have the afternoon with you Lavi. And plus, you are a capable young _woman_ who can handle herself." Lenalee giggled when she caught Lavi's look on the purposefully emphasized "woman."

"So, here's Komui's surprise number one. Master is our school's nurse. We are to report to him whenever we find out anything." Allen's eyes turned bleak.

"C'mon Allen, don't worry, it won't be so bad!" Lavi tried to console Allen by patting his head, but just succeeded in messing up the depressed exorcist's hair.

"I found some bills in my pockets. He must have put those in when he told me to report to him. That devil! There is no way I am paying a bill for an erotic massage!" Allen's beat red face screamed, causing several heads to turn in his direction.

Lavi mouthed to them, "It's been a long day" and they turned around, confused.

"Well, Allen if you'd like _I_ can report to Master Cross for you. I don't mind." Lenalee volunteered.

Instantly Lavi and Allen shook their heads no. "No way are we leaving you alone with Cross," Lavi said quickly.

"I'll do it," Lavi said, momentarily forgetting that he was a redheaded bombshell who would most likely get raped. Allen was about to tell him that, but then thought better of it.

He cared about his friend and his virginity but after all, Lavi was capable of handling himself. If he wanted to have sex with Cross, why should it bother Allen? Though Allen didn't want to admit to himself, it did.

Class three was an unusual class named, Careers and Civics. Allen was unsure about what Civics was, but he definitely knew that in the choice of careers, being an exorcist was not one. Unfortunately they were done the Civics section and had moved on to Careers.

Lavi joked, when the teacher asked him what he wanted to be, that he would be a carnival worker. "You know, the lady with the beard?" Lavi grinned as the rest of the class roared with laughter. The teacher frowned at him but made no comment and moved on.

Throughout most of the class Lavi was throwing notes into the back of Allen's head, forcing Allen to have to turn around and scold him. Lavi gave him the puppy dog look, but continued with the notes anyway. Most of them said, "Hungry yet?" Or, "I'm bored."

Allen surveyed the class and smiled at Lenalee when she caught his gaze. He continued on when he noticed a jock looking boy. He was slouching in his chair and every once and a while he would disrupt the class with his loud and obnoxious laugh. Allen scribbled a quick note, "Guy, middle row, third seat back. What do you think?"

Lavi laughed and quickly wrote something back. Allen blushed when he read, "Levon Blade. You think he's cute Allena?"

When a pair of hands grabbed the note from his own his stomach sank. The teacher smiled cruelly and read the note aloud, while looking at the two boys—ahem girls—then looking to Levon.

Levon smiled and gazed appreciatively at Allen, who only wanted to melt to his seat, his face red with embarrassment.

"Well class I think that's enough _love_ letters for one day. I'll see you tomorrow, dismissed."

"What was that about?" Lenalee laughed as they walked to their fourth period class.

"I wasn't saying he was _cute_ I was wondering if he was working with the Earl," Allen said, ears blazing a bright red.

"Oh _sure_ Allen, that's what it was," Lavi teased.

"Stop it Lavi!" Allen pouted and opened the door to their classroom.

All three stopped as they saw who their teacher was. His black hair, with a shock of white bounced as he fixed his papers, preparing for his class.

"Kuro-chan?!" (4) Lavi was the first to react and he ran over excitedly.

Krory looked shocked. "I only know one person who calls me that and he's certainly not a girl."

"Kuro-chan, it's me! Lavi!" Lavi smiled brightly when Krory finally realized.

"Oh Lavi! How are you?" He glanced over and saw Lenalee standing next to a small gray haired girl. "Who is that girl?"

"It's me, Allen." Allen smiled at Krory's blank expression. "Did you both receive a _sex change_?" He whispered like it was taboo.

Lenalee laughed loudly and shook her head. "It's for the mission Krory. This is Allena and that's Lavi, two _girls_, okay?" She winked and Krory nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me!" Krory smiled. "How many exorcists are here?"

"Five in total," Lenalee answered.

"So Master was right." Allen said, voice low.

"Right about what Allen," Lavi's brow furrowed.

"This problem is bigger than we thought."

REVIEW MY LOVELIES:)

Part two coming soon! 3

Moyashi means beansprout. Don't ask why Kanda calls Allen this, lmao. I dk.

Lmao. Yeah so if you don't know this is Allen's comeback usually to the Moyashi comment. It means basically Idiot Kanda. And ahaha I read the profiles on the character and Kanda's intelligence is VERY low. So maybe Allen is on to something, ne?

Mugen=Kanda's innocence/sword. Equipment type.

Kuro-chan is a cutesy nickname that Lavi has for Krory. It's a feminine suffix that shows you are closer to the person. Kun is the make suffix.


End file.
